The Affair
by Arihat
Summary: What happens when a one night stand becomes more? Trowa x Lady Une alternative romance! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing.   
Timeline is 3 years after Mariemaie incident. Also Une's first name will be Anne.  
I heard it rumored to be on a couple fan sites. Though, when you think about it...Anne Une?!  
denote personal thoughts

The Affair by **Kuno-baby**

Chapter 1

"That's it, I'm done. Next person that tries to set me up on a blind date, gets a mouth full of my fist." sighed Une, unlocking her front door. She looked at the hall clock. 9:30 p.m. A new record in crappy dates.

It had been a horrible date from the beginning. He'd been very good looking, but extremely stuck on himself. On and on about his accomplishments all night long. After an hour of that, she'd been reordering drinks. The only pleasure she'd received that whole evening was when he'd tried to snag a good night kiss and she has _accidently _stomped on his foot. With just the right amount of pressure, she'd left him in tears.

Her housekeeper/nanny, Gloria looked up from her reading when Une walked into the living room.  
  
"Anne, you're home mighty early. I take it wasn't much of a love connection?" she said with a mischievous smile. 

Her only reply was a dirty look from Une. Une flopped down in the seat next to Gloria on the couch. Gloria had been hired to watch over Mariemaia while she was at work and she was a godsend. She even looked the part of kindly caretaker. Gray hair always up in a bun, brown eyes full of wisdom and the most outdated clothing known to woman kind. An older woman in her late fifties, she was loving and patient and best of all she could cook! Mariemaia would have starved to death long ago on Une's culinary skills. That or be taken away by social services.

"I'm finished with blind dates. Never again." Une stated, leaning her head on Gloria's shoulder, while she tsked-tsked her.

"You're a vibrant young woman, Anne. A couple of terrible, albeit hilarious dates isn't the end of the world. You'll meet the right man before you know it."

"Bah! Anyway, how was Mariemaia tonight? Any problems?" Une asked.

"Perfect little angel. I don't know what you expect, Anne. It's not like she's going to try to take over the world...again." Gloria said. She still couldn't get over that one. Her sweet little girl in charge of a coup d'etat.

"I just want her to be secure with me. Hell, it took her two years before she could even call me Mom. And I'm always working. I don't want her to grow up and resent me for -" said Une.

"She adores you and understands about work. And she even approves of your trying to date. Stop worrying, mother hen. She's not going to go out and rob any liquor stores anytime soon." Gloria joked, knowing she'd get a rise out of her employer.

"Gloria-" Une started, even though she wanted to laugh.

"I know, don't even joke about that. Well, now that you're home, I'm off to bed. I left some dinner in the fridge for you if your hungry. Good night dear." Pushing herself off the couch, Gloria patted Une's shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Une just sat there on the couch for a few moments out of pure laziness, before deciding to head to her bedroom for a quick shower and television in bed. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she kicked off her shoes. Not bothering to turn on her light, Une headed straight to her closet. Unbuttoning her white silk blouse, she opened the closet door to pull out a hanger. Putting the blouse away, she reached behind herself to slide down the zipper on her tan skirt. It fell to the floor around her ankles.

"That's a nice look for you, Une." A soft voice spoke.

Stiffening in shock, she turned to see Trowa sitting cross legged on her bed. She knew the very shape of him by heart. Though the moon light from the window wasn't enough to really see his expression, his tone of voice made her weary.

"What the hell are you doing here? Breaking and Entering? I thought that was Heero's M.O.?" Une hissed. No shy school girl, she refused to be embarrassed over being half undressed in front of him. He'd seen it all before anyway.

"I could show Heero some tricks. How was your date? Seeing how your home before ten, I'd say he was a loser like the others." Trowa smirked, casually uncrossing his legs to lean back against her pillows.

"It's none of your business. We've discussed this, Trowa. It's over. Move on with your life. Find some young thing to chase." Une snapped, if not a little bitterly.

"If I wanted to I could, but I don't. And you don't want that either. I missed you Une. Boy, have I missed you." he said, sliding his eyes over her body. Just dressed in white bra-panty set, she didn't know how seductive she was to him.

"For God sake, get out-" Une commanded, before she was quickly captured in his arms. She'd forgotten how fast he could move! She hadn't even seen him get off her bed. Ex-Gundam pilot and circus acrobat, his freakish speed always impressed. But right at that moment, it only angered her more. And made her struggle to push him away.

"I love you Anne, you know that." he moaned, kissing her forehead, before sliding his mouth down to her cheek to breathe in her scent.

Une froze at his declaration. The bastard! He knew all the right words to melt her resistance. And scare her too. He thought himself in love with her. But he was young, and still had much to learn about love. She may have been a hypocrite to start an affair with him, but falling in love was another matter. Their short lived affair of five months ended only a few weeks ago. She'd told him to find a nice girl his own age and to forget it had ever taken place. But he wouldn't let her forget and move on. 

"Trowa. We can't keep doing this. It has to stop." Une said, turning her head away when he would have kissed he lips.

He just smiled, running one of hands through her hair. His other hand slowly wandered down her backside to grasp her buttocks and press her firmly against his arousal. She moaned and tried to push away, but he only pressed firmer.

Gripping her head gently but firmly, he tilted her face up towards his. He kissed her, crushing her soft mouth beneath his. He caught her upper lip in his teeth and when she started, he took her mouth with his tongue. He probed her, enticed and seduced her resistance away. Feeling herself weaken and hating herself for it, Une wrapped her arms around him his neck.

"Tell me you missed me." He whispered against her lips.

"N-No."

"Tell _me_ you missed me, Anne." Trowa insisted, nipping at her neck, smiling as he felt her shudder.

"Bastard, you know I did!" Une snarled, pulling sharply on his hair, jerking his head back. The one thing Trowa loved to do to torment was to draw out foreplay to excruciating levels. Telling herself this was the final time, she pushed him onto the bed, climbing over top of him.  
He was startled for a second before he was soon counting his blessing. _She'd finally given in and stopped resisting him_. Une was like no lover he'd ever encountered before. Just like the dual personalities she had exhibited in the war, she was two different women in bed. A reluctant maiden one minute and a tigress the next. And he was obsessed. He wouldn't allow her to push him away and end their relationship again.

Having the element of surprise, he quickly flipped her over on her back so he could leer triumphantly down at her. Her breast were crushed between them as he bent down to kiss that sensitive spot behind her ears. Pulling away to give himself more leverage, he hooked his index finger in her bra strap and slowly drew it down. Repeating the movement with his other hand, he teased until Une was writhing under him. His right hand rose toward her breast. Caressing softly for a bit, he applied more pressure making her gasp aloud.

"You can be on top the next time." Trowa groaned as he left feathery light kisses upon her breast and then down her stomach.

Une instinctively sunk in her stomach. "Who said there's going to be a next time?" She reached down his back to grab a hand full of his black shirt and drug it over his head. He was more than willing to help her speed up the disrobing.

"It'll always be a next time Une. You can get me out of your system and I can't get you out of mine" he whispered. He pulled away again, straddling her thighs as he reached down to undo his pants. 

Hearing the zipper slid down, Une tried one more time to talk herself out of doing this. Shedding his pants and underwear in one fell swoop, he laid on top of her again. Slowly, he slid his finger between her clenched thighs and teased her lightly. She was already damp and ready for him.  
He continued touching gently until she relaxed her grip and allowed him access. He caressed each fold until she was writhing, whimpering, undulating against his hand. Trowa thought he'd die right there. He was so aroused, he needed to take her now. It had been too long a time away from her. He penetrated her body slowly but firmly. She grabbed at his back, dragging her nails in deep. He grunted before pulling all the way out and lunging in again. Trowa threw back his head and groaned, clenching his teeth.

Moving between her legs, he gasped for breath. She was killing him. She always did. Reaching down to capture her legs, he brought them around him and told her to hold on tight. He increased tempo, driving into her like a mad man while she shuddered and moaned. Over and over and over again. It felt like it went on forever and neither one wanted it to ever end.

But all good things do come to an end. Trowa increased momentum as he whispered her name. Deep inside, the spasms began and he thrust into her hard one last time before completion. He worked his hand between them to trigger hers and finally she stiffened and screamed her release. They lay there together quietly in euphoria, before Trowa withdrew and flopped down next to her on the rumpled bed.

"We were made for one another Anne." Trowa breathed heavily, trying to calm his speeding heart.  
"Shut up, Trowa and go to sleep. You better be gone in the morning when I wake up." Wiping her sweaty brow, Une laid her head on his shoulder.

He laughed softly before putting his arms around her and drawing her near. They soon fell asleep. They would battle it out again another day.

The next morning, Une hurried down the street to meet Noin for lunch. She was known for promptness, so her being late was inexcusable. She and Noin had gotten extremely close through the ever present conflicts of war. They made a date to get together for either lunch or dinner every month. Une was never late until now.

Damn, you Trowa! This is all your fault She fumed to herself.

Noin waved her arm wildly to indicate where their table was located in the outdoor cafe. Sitting down, Une apologized for her lateness. Then Une smiled, looking down at her plate. Noin had ordered her a crab salad and an iced tea. She friend knew her too well.

"Don't be silly. Even you, miss perfect are allowed one lateness. Just don't do it again or I might not be strong enough to resist eating your food next time." Noin grinned.

Actually, Noin sparkled. Being eight months pregnant would do that to a person. She and her husband, Milliardo aka Zechs Marquise, had been trying to conceive since they married a little over two years ago. Finally hitting the baby jackpot, Noin was in high heaven and Une couldn't have been happier for her.

"So tell me all the gossip. How have the blinds dates been going?" Questioned Noin, digging out a huge forkful of her shrimp scampi and stuffing her mouth.

"I'd rather do my own dental work blindfolded than go on another date. So forget about sending men to me anymore." Une said, giving her friend her most stern stare.

Noin snorted in reply. It had been hard on Une to finally get over Trieze and move on with her life. Mourning a dead man forever was not what he'd have wished for her, she was sure. Not that she needed a man, but she knew she was lonely. Raising a child alone, working long hours was hard on a love life. She only wanted the best for her friend.

"I'm telling you, you are way to picky? What was wrong with Douglas?" Noin asked.

"He thought he was prettier than me. I can't have that now." Une winked.

"Fine. And what about Robert? He was a doctor."

"Yeah, doctor strangelove. He was short, Lu. I'm no giant, but I would like a date who doesn't have to talk to my cleavage!" Une said, before sipping her tea.

And she promptly sip it out! What in the world was he doing here?!

Looking behind Noin, Trowa stood waving hello to her and heading for their table.

I'll kill him! Une growled to herself, beyond angry.

"Hello ladies. What a surprise seeing you two here." Trowa said cheerfully. Though he was looking at Noin as he spoke, he swiftly cut his eyes to Une.

"Mind if I join you for lunch? He asked.

"No, of course not, Trowa. Have a seat. So what have you been up to?" Noin asked him before signaling the waiter to bring another menu.

"Same old same old. Circus work and an occasional job at head quarters, right Lady Une?" Trowa inquired as innocently as possible. He knew she was seething. Well, she'd have to deal with it. He wasn't giving her a moments peace until she admitted they belonged together. Not one moments peace.

Une nodded her head in agreement, weakly smiling. Her brown eyes were another story. They glared back at him, while he smirked devilishly.

Noin watched with more than a little curiosity. The way they were checking each other out... what the? She wasn't an idiot. She just couldn't believe it! The way Trowa was staring at Une was a look she often saw in her husbands eyes in their bedroom. Wow! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Hell, she could have used the butter knife on the table. 

Really interesting. No wonder all her dates ended badly. She had a thing going on with Trowa! What the hell else has she been keeping from me? Noin mused, with a sly grin.

__

Let me just say I'm so embarrassed. This was my first ever lemon! And if my mother actually knew what I really write, she'd cough up a lung. Kid! Anyway, this won't be some big smut fest since I'm actually horrible about lemons. But I just wanted to show the intense love affair Trowa and Une have been carrying on and how she doesn't want to fall in love with him. Romance stinks! Seriously, I hope you come back for more. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any bit of Gundam Wing.  
But my versions of Trowa and Une are mine! Yea!  
Denotes personal thoughts.

The Affair by **Kuno-baby**

Chapter 2

Noin looked back and forth between her two dining companions with absolute glee, her mouth dropping at the wonderful implications of such a union existing between the stoic teen and her serious friend.

Who the hell do they think they're fooling? I'm getting hot just watching them. Noin smirked.

"So, you two are sleeping together?" Noin decided bluntness was the best policy and just plain more fun.

Une and Trowa turned their eyes to her at her shocking question. Une's face showed dismay while Trowa's lite up with delight.

"Yes, yes, we are. But here's the problem, Noin. Une here is an ageist. She has a problem with the age difference. I mean, how silly is that." Trowa answered, purposely excluding Une from the conversation.

"Trowa Barton!" Une clenched her teeth in anger. How dare he embarrass her in front of Noin!

Noin meanwhile was having the time of her life. She looked in her friends flushed face and realized she'd never looked more alive. Maybe she should be encouraging Trowa.

"And she then has the nerve to break up with me." continued Trowa, drumming his fingers on his unopened menu. "Tells me to go on with my life. It's enough to discourage a guy."

"That's enough! Don't you have places you need to be Mr. Barton? I suggest you go someplace else pronto before I reach for my gun." snapped Une.

"See. And she's violent too. I don't know why I put up with it? Must be love." Trowa joked, though his eyes told another story. Those intense sea green orbs locked onto hers and they stared oblivious to Noin's presence at the table.

Noin started fanning herself with her hand. Geez, get a room people!

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Une was the first to break eye contact.

"Good day, Mr. Barton." Une hissed, crossing her arms and glaring.

Trowa pouted, leaning one arm behind his chairs back. "I haven't even ordered yet."

But he must have read physical violence in her gaze because he got up from the table. Bidding the ladies good bye, he left without a backwards glance.

"Don't even ask!" Une held up her hand to stop any questions.

"The hell I won't! _Trowa?!_ How long as this been going on?"

Une sighed knowing full well Noin wouldn't stop until she got answers. She mumbled a bit.

"What? Speak up deary. I didn't quite catch that." Noin smirked.

"Five months, okay! We've been sleeping together for five months. I just recently broke up with him."

"Why the hell would you do that? He's crazy about you." asked Noin, shaking her head.

"Or just plain crazy. Noin, he's too young. He's just a kid." Une grouched, stabbing at her salad with her fork.

"That sure didn't look like any kid to me. Milk has done that boy some good." she said cheekily, laughing as Une blushed. "Besides, it's silly. He's only a few years younger than you, not hundreds. Look at Sally and Wufei. They don't have a problem with the age gap."

"Yeah, well I'm not Sally. Wufei's lucky to even have her with his awful opinion on women. She's the only female I know who could put up with him."

"I'm picking up on something here and it has nothing to do with age. He said he loved you, Une and you blushed like a school girl." Noin stated.

"What the hell does he know about love? This is just one long one night stand. Not a relationship." Putting down her fork, Une reached for her tea and drank it in one long gulp.

Bingo! I hit the jackpot. She's running scared now because Trowa has feelings for her. Noin's smile widened even more.

"You're in_ love _with him! That's why you're giving him such a hard time. He said he loved you and you're practically wetting the bed in fear! Ha!" Noin pointed her finger in amazement.

"Lu, I'm not. Oh, leave me alone!" she snapped, frustrated.

"I'm happy for you, Une. Tell Trowa I wish him happy hunting." she ended with a laugh.

"Keep this quiet, Lu. People can't know about this." Une pleaded.

"Aww! Okay, I guess. I can't even tell Milliardo?" she mock pouted.

Une's evil look was her only reply. Sighing, Noin agreed reluctantly.__Great gossip she couldn't even share! How unfair was that?!  
_  
_"So, what's he like in bed?" Wiggling her eyebrows, Noin couldn't stop grinning. 

"Eat your scampi."

Trowa meanwhile walked the streets biding his time. He knew Une wouldn't head straight home, afraid he'd be hiding there. She was so stubborn and it was just one of the reasons he loved her so much. What started as simple attraction had quickly turned to lust and then to love. Unlike she, he was sure of his feelings.

"Mr. Barton? Oh, it is you." a voice rang out behind him.

Turning around, he saw Gloria Mailer, Une's housekeeper/nanny. "Well, well, well. This is my lucky day." He whispered, grinning.  
_  
_"Hello, Ms. Mailer. How are you?" he asked, kindly.

"Just fine dear, just done a little grocery shopping for dinner tonight." she indicated the two plastic bags loaded with items.

"Let me take that for you. Shouldn't have young ladies carrying these heavy bags home." Trowa charmed.

"Oh, you." she blushed as she waved a hand to dismiss his flattery.

"Do you have any plans for this evening? Come on over for dinner. Have some of my world famous casserole tonight. I know the girls would be thrilled to see you again." Gloria offered.

Trowa inwardly chuckled. "Well, I'd be delighted to."

After being teased relentlessly by Noin throughout the rest of the meal, Une was ready to scream. Or better yet, kill Trowa Barton dead. Even window shopping for the past couple of hours hadn't lifted her spirits. So it wasn't surprising she was floored to enter her home and find him sitting up with Mariemaia watching television. 

"Hi, mom. Trowa's having dinner with us. That's good, huh?" Mariamaia, turning reluctantly away from the tv to question her mother. No longer the too serious child she was when they'd met, she was the typical kid now. After regaining her childhood, she was just like any other child her age. She watched too much television, ate nothing but junk food if you let her and drove Une nuts with worry half the time. And she'd developed an unhealthy obsession with learning how to lion tame that quite disturbed Une at times.

Gloria was there to greet Une as she came from the kitchen.

"Hello, Anne. I met Mr. Barton earlier when I went shopping and he carried my bags home for me. Such a nice young man. I knew you wouldn't mind if I invited him to dinner." Gloria whispered as Une stood dumbstruck in the hall way, before heading back into her domain.

"Hello, Trowa. Glad you could be joining us." Une quietly seethed, though you couldn't tell by her expression.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'm very appreciative." he smiled devilishly.

"Trowa, I'd like to speak with you for just a moment about a case that's come up. Could you come with me please?" Une asked, daring him to say no.

"Sure. Any thing to help. See you in a bit, small fry." Trowa said, ruffling Mariemaia's hair with his hand. To engrossed with the television, she absentmindedly nodded.

Walking down her hall and checking to see if anyone was watching, Une shoved him forcibly into her home office. Locking the door, she fought the urge to murder.

"Is there a problem, Anne?" mocked Trowa.

"You don't know when to quit! Why are you here? Didn't get your jollies at lunch ?"

"I was asked to dinner. It would have been impolite to say no. Besides, I missed you." he said.

Snaking his right arm around her waist, he brought their bodies close together. She felt his growing arousal and she weakened a bit. But remembering the scene from earlier, she pushed at his chest, breaking his hold on her.

"My kid is just down the hall, Barton." Une hissed at him.

"She's a good kid. Very smart. You have a nice little family here, there's just one thing missing." Trowa said, snatching her back into his arms.

"What?" she barked.

"Me." Bending down he kissed her. It was a slow, demanding caress. He groaned softly, running his hands down her back. Excitement warmed her blood as she inched closer to his warmth.

"Why must you keep tormenting me?" Une sighed against his lips.

"Because we belong together. And before I'm through, you'll realize it too." Throwing caution to the wind, he slid one hand down her back to her upper leg, gripped and lifted her up against him. She gasped at the intimate contact and clung to him fiercely.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he muttered. Moving his other hand, he lightly touched her forehead, eyelids and cheeks. He picked her up in his arms and shifted his mouth to nuzzle at her ear. He carried her over to her desk and laid her down, flinging some paperwork aside in his haste.  
Trowa brought his hand beneath her skirt. His fingers brushed between her legs to smooth over her thighs. With his right hand, he pulled her panties down and away from her prone figure. Greedily, he began cupping her, stroking and probing.

Trowa lifted himself away long enough to undo his pants. She was wet and ready for him when he entered her. She moaned at the fullness of him and bit her lips to prevent her cries from spilling out.

In the kitchen, as Gloria prepped the salad, she was startled by a smashing sound coming from Une's office. Shrugging, she went back to cutting cucumbers.

"Y-You broke my lamp." Une gasped, as he continued thrusting into her.

"I'll buy you a new one. Hell, a hundred new ones." he murmured, deep satisfaction in his voice.  
She brought her hand between them to stroke him and he tensed, closing his eyes as if in pain.  
She put one arm about his neck and kept the other resting between as she drove him mad with lust. She smirked up at him while he grunted on top of her. Her hips rocked in tune with his and she arched her back as he became relentless.

At last, she cried out, her entire body convulsing as she gave into her orgasm. His heart thundered as he watched her and soon he allowed himself to plunge again and again, to fill her with his seed.

After the glow of intimacy faded, quietly leaving her office, Une immediately took off for her bedroom to _change_ for dinner, while she ordered him to the guest bathroom down the hall. Few minutes later, they both entered like nothing had occurred.

"Dinner is ready. Turn off that tv, Mariemaia and go wash up. Trowa, have a seat. You're a guest, so I'll serve you first." Gloria said, scooping up a huge spoon full of casserole on his plate. He gratefully thanked her and making sure no one was looking, winked at Une.

She turned her head away from him.

Dinner was a nice affair. They all chatted about their day and Une praised Mariamaie for the good grades she had been getting. It had been going so well, Une had let her guard down enough to just enjoy the company.

"Can Trowa spend the night, mom? It's really late and staying over would be fun." Mariemaia pleaded, hands clasped together like in prayer.

Not being able to help herself, Une turned her attention to him. She barely kept from shuddering at the promise in his eyes. Damn him!

"Mariemaia, I'm sure Trowa has things to do-" Une began.

"Nope, not busy tonight. I don't want to trouble you if you don't have the room." Trowa said, innocently, knowing damn well she did. That wasn't her problem. He had her trapped but good.  
Mariemaia and Gloria looked on for her answer. Trowa already knew what it would be.  
Smiling brightly, even though it didn't reach her eyes, Une conceded.

"Yea! Now you can teach me some circus tricks. Mom won't let me learn any knife tricks yet." she looked disgruntled at the very idea.

"Maybe when you're older and your mom's on medication." He joked with the little girl.

Une watched them together with unease. He's great with her. How strange life was seeing how the _real _Trowa Barton was her uncle. Mariemaia's in need of a father figure, but I don't want her to become attached.

Once the meal was finished, Gloria shooed everyone away so she could do dishes and Mariemaia went to watch cartoons. Following behind her daughter for some quality time and partly in need of a chaperon, Trowa grabbed Une's arm.

"Leave your door unlocked tonight, Anne. In fact, you might as well keep it unlocked. This won't be the last time I'm spending the night." he whispered close to her ear, lips just brushing her lobe.  
Not answering, she went to sit and watch television with her child.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own..blah...blah...blah!  
Because if I did, Heero would have married Relena at the end of that serious! Darn him!  
Denotes personal thoughts.

The Affair by Kuno-baby  
Chapter 3 

It had been a week before Une and Noin spoke together again and right off the bat, Noin was ready to taunt. If the look on her face was any indication, she had been eagerly awaiting this interrogation for days.

"So how's the young stud?" Noin gleefully asked.

Une groaned into the vid-screen, putting her hands over her eyes. Noin's laughter rang out loudly through the link. Une was glad she was in the safety of her office where no one could hear.

"That good, huh? What? Don't give me that look. I bet you haven't had a full nights sleep in days, am I right?" Noin questioned.

"Yes, okay. We've been going at it like rabbits. Happy now?" Une reported, disgruntled.

"Ecstatic. So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is he's relentless. And I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about his wanting a relationship. He wants us to be open about it. He keeps telling me he's in love with me."

"What? The monster! How dare he actually fall in love with you and want a serious relationship! The nerve!" Noin exclaimed, sounding outraged while rolling her eyes.

"You know what, sarcasm is not a good look for you." Une snapped back.

"Wow. You really love him, otherwise he wouldn't scare you so much. Is it really about the age difference or more about you being afraid to love again?" asked Noin, pointedly.

It got really quiet on Une's end and Noin felt extremely sympathetic toward her friend. She knew Trieze was the root of all her fears.

"Une, I can't tell you how to live your life, but you have a great guy who you like and respect. He loves you and is not the type of guy to say it unless he meant it."

Une sighed, leaning her head into her hand. "I don't want to hurt him, Lu. But I just don't think I can trust my heart to another man. Even to someone as important as Trowa is."  
  
Noin nodded sadly in understanding, while silently cursing Trieze Kushrenada, wherever he was, heaven or hell. But hopefully hell.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

"Well, if it isn't my long lost brother, Trowa. I almost didn't recognize you, seeing as I've only caught sight of the back of your head these past weeks!" Catherine quipped.

Trowa had the grace to blush as he stood quietly at the entrance of her circus tent. He bent down to hug his big sister. She smiled prettily for him to let him know all was forgiven. Like all older siblings, she was very protective of him and a big jokester...always at his expense.

"What's her name?" she asked, as soon as they separated.

"Who's name?" Trowa blinked, confused.

"Trowa, I'm not crazy! You've been going off for months now at all hours of day and night. And you don't come home for days. Unless you've got another big sister on the side, it has to be a woman...or a man?" 

"It's not a man!" He hissed, sitting down on the clothes chest in the tent where they stored costumes and waited as she gave him a searching look. He still remained quiet, so she went and picked up a small hand mirror to check her makeup.

"It's definitely a woman, okay? And you know her already. Lady Une. The colonel who leads the Preventers." Trowa sighed.

"Pull the other one. Now who is she?" Catherine scoffed, smoothing down her red hair to prevent any fly away curls.

He didn't say anything more except continue to look at her. Her eyes widened with the realization that he wasn't joking.

"Oh. Oh, my goodness! But she's so much older than you?" Catherine said, quite amazed with one hand over her mouth.

"Not you too! Look, so what if she's older than me. I don't care. I have enough problems without you harping on age." Trowa growled, frustrated.

"What problems?" Catherine asked, feeling her protective instincts rise up. She went over to where he sat, nudged him over and put her arm around him for comfort.

"Une has issues with our age, but I know it has more to do with a past relationship she had. Her old relationship was difficult for her and caused problems that have taken a long time to get past."

"D-Do you love her, Trowa?" Catherine asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yes. As hard a time as she's given me, I don't think I can live without her." Trowa nodded.

Catherine was almost moved to tears. She never thought she'd see the day, the day when her beloved brother would finally find someone to love. Her baby brother was finally happy and she was happy for him even if she couldn't reconcile the woman he loved with the terrible reputation she knew about her. Still, it wasn't her life to live.

"Trowa, if she's the one, age doesn't mean a thing in the long run. I wish you all the luck in the world." Cathy said.

"Thanks, Cathy." he replied, more than relieved with her approval.

"Oh, and by the way." Standing up again, Catherine drew back her arm to punch Trowa hard in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He gasped out. He'd forgotten how hard she could hit!

"That's what you get for hiding your girlfriend from me!" Catherine frowned down at him, before it instantly became a coy smile.

Miles away at the Preventers Head Quarters, Une sat in her office going over lists of new recruits. Usually Heero would handle that, but he was a mission, so it came to her. Not that she minded what others considered grunt work. All recruits were given final approval by her anyway.  
But she couldn't concentrate. Her conversation with Noin had stayed on her mind. Trowa really was what any woman would look for in a man. He was intelligent, gentle, compassionate with a wry sense of humor. But Trieze had left such a deep scar within her. She'd loved him all the intensity of a first love. She'd molded herself to his liking and that had spilt her personality in two. When he'd died, she'd been without purpose. The Preventers gave her a new purpose in life. Even the intense feelings of betrayal over the discovery of Mariemaia had lessened after she'd taken the misguided child in. She was raising his child not only because it was his, but because she knew what it felt like to be alone. She loved Mariemaia and didn't want her to ever experience that. Trowa made her happy. She'd given him nothing but a hard time and he still professed to loving her. That scared and pleased her. She knew deep down she just might love him as intensely as any woman could love a man, but admitting it was another matter.

"Um, Commander Une, your 12 o'clock appointment is here." A nervous voice spoke up.

Startled out of her thoughts, Une took a minute to realize her secretary was speaking through the intercom.

"Send him in, please." Une said, shifting the lists to the side on her desk, standing up to greet her visitor.

The door opened to reveal Trowa carrying a wicker basket. Her nosy secretary was seen raising her eyebrows before the door was shut in her face.

"Now see this is funny. I thought I had an appointment with Senator Divaggio, but you don't look like a short, fat bald guy." Une remarked sardonically, arms crossed.

"Sorry to disappoint. I brought you lunch since I know you never remember to eat." Indicating the basket, he moved pass her to set it on her desk.

He looked incredibly sexy with a dark green shirt and jeans. The green really intensified his eyes and made her a little weary of his intentions.

"No thank you for bringing me lunch kiss?" Trowa remarked with a sly smile. He thought she looked especially beautiful in her dark grey suit, but too serious for his taste. He'd have to fix that.

Une watched him like a someone would a poisonous snake, but she kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"You can do better than that." Grasping her arms, he pulled her forward so they were touching chest to chest. Resting one hand on the small of her back, Trowa let her feel his excitement through their clothing.

"I thought you were here just to bring me lunch." Une sneered, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

He grinned unabashed. "That too."  
"Food! I need food more!" Une gasped dramatically, which got him laughing.

"Okay, okay. Food it is." Releasing her, he unfastened the baskets lock to show her what he'd brought to eat. Inside was a bottle of chilled wine, two glasses, fruits and cheeses, sliced ham, rolls and potato salad.

"If you tell me you cooked and prepared all of this yourself, I'll eat my desk." Une said, though she was impressed by the small banquet in front of her.

"I can cook...just not any of this. I bought this at the deli up the street. Though, the basket is mine." he grinned.

"Thank you. This is lovely. So let's eat." Une was frankly touched.

Lunch was a nice, intimate affair. They just enjoyed being in each others company without bringing up the obvious affection they both felt. If the pair hadn't noticed the relaxed, yet sensual intimacy of just sharing time together, like a real couple, neither commented on it.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Out in public, Anne." Trowa asked, finishing up his glass of wine.

"I-I have so much work to do, Trowa. And Mari-" Une flustered under his gaze. Why did he make her feel like some young school girl?

"Come now, you can make up a better excuse than that. How about you're washing your hair tonight or better yet, you're drying it tomorrow night. Damnit, why do you keep doing this?" Trowa growled.

"If I'm so much of a problem, maybe you shouldn't even bother." Une snapped back angrily, jumping up from her chair.

"I must really scare you, don't I? Good. Maybe you need to be shaken up a bit. Well, I'm sorry I embarrass you, but you're going to have to get use to it. You'll have to be seen in public with me sometimes. Afraid I'll get carded?"

"You can joke about it, but it's a serious matter. Why can't you see we're too different? The only thing we have in common is sex!"

"Liar. We have a lot more than that, you're just too much of a coward to see it. We enjoy the same things. Music, intellect, foods, sense of humor and yes, amazing sex. Tell me you don't feel a connection when we're together?" he asked.

She turned her back on him. "Thank you for lunch, but I think you should go."

"That's enough Anne, I've had it! Don't treat me like a child. I'm not a damn child who needs its mother to hold its hand and wipe its ass!" Trowa snapped.

Pushing her back into her chair, he fought for control. She made him so mad!

"Okay, I'm younger than you. Get over it. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. Anne, I might want to strangle you right now, but I also love you. I want to marry you someday."

Une choked at the thought as she watched him rage at her. What?!

"You should know by now that age means nothing. Hell, I was a damn Gundam pilot at fifteen. I am a man, not a little boy. I think I've proven that enough times for you."

She blushed at his meaning but knew he was right. She'd been using the same, poor excuse, when it only slightly bothered her. His feelings worried her more.

Bending down on one knee, he kneeled in front of her. Reaching out he stroked her long, brown locks with one hand, while he picked up her left hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm in love with you, Anne and I'll keep saying it until you get use to the ideas. I'm not him. I don't want to control you, bend you to my will. I just want you to accept me. Accept us. Without conditions."

He pressed his lips against Une's and felt them tremble. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her forward to the edge of the chair. No matter what he had to do, she would be his.  
He felt her lightly touch his stomach and stopped breathing as he prayed she'd go lower. Touching him, she lowered her hand even more and he groaned aloud. It was too much for any man to take. He grabbed her suddenly to tumble her to the floor.

He laid on top of her, pressed against her closed thighs. She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his gravity defying bang. Grabbing her wrist, he placed a kiss into her calm and smiled as her eyes softened. She had to love him back, he knew it had to be more than lust. Knowing he was too far gone with desire, he skipped the long drawn out foreplay. He pulled her up, raised her hips and pulled her skirt down, flinging it over his shoulders.

Une laughed softly at his haste until he was kissing her, all over her body. Clothes were hastily tossed aside until they were naked on the floor of her office.

"My secretary is probably already listening at the door." Une whispered.

"Then let's give her something to talk about." Trowa pressed his fingers between her legs, testing her arousal. She was more than ready for him. He eased his fingers inside a bit deeper than the last time and she rocked against it. He looked down at her and thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Slowly, he reached down to ready himself to enter her. He came over her, into her. She stiffened for a bit before relaxing in his arms. They rocked with one another, slowly at first before picking up speed. Loud moans and shouts rang out in the room as they did indeed give her secretary something to talk about.

After the scene in her office, Une was persuaded to leave for the day to spend time with Trowa. Just the surprised look on her secretaries face was a highlight of the day. She never felt so light and happy...loved. They went to the park and sat on a bench arguing jokingly over feeding scraps of their lunch to the ducks.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, they held hands. "It's not you, Trowa. Relationships scare me. I gave myself completely over to Trieze and it broke me in the end. I don't want to lose myself over for any man again." Une murmured.

Trowa stayed quiet, knowing that had been a huge step for her. "I don't want to ever hurt you. Anne, I've been alone all my life. A normal life with a family and friends isn't something I ever thought I'd experience. But I have friends now, family and you. That's all I want. I love you."   
He kissed the top of her head and smiled when she snuggled close.

She remained silent for a few moments before she whispered, "I love you too."

Trowa blinked in shock before it finally registered in his brain. She said it! And she wouldn't have unless she meant it! He tilted her chin up and smiled at her ill expression. He pressed his lips to hers. 

"Good, because I love you back. Now just keep saying that to me over and over until you get use to it." he smiled.

After spending one of the most pleasant days of her life with the man she loved, Une was on cloud nine by the time she arrived home. After taking a light meal with Mari and Gloria, Une quickly announced her dinner plans and then ran toward her bedroom to avoid questions. Unfortunately for her, Mari was most tenacious and quite nosy. 

"You have a date tonight, momma? I thought you said no more blind dates until the second coming?" Mariemaia asked, sitting on her mother mattress watching her style her hair.

"Uh, it's not a blind date, Mari. I know this person." Une answered, deciding to leave her hair loose.

"Who is it? Come on, tell me!" Mariemaia begged, bouncing on the bed with childish gaiety.  
Une turned to her daughter in anxiety. How would she react to her dating Trowa?

"Come here, honey. I have something to tell you." Une said, patting her lap for Mariemaia to sit down. Once she did, she quickly went over the clean version of their relationship and that they were now a couple. She waited on pins and needles for her childs reply.

"You and Trowa? Cool! Is he going to marry you and be my new dad?" Mariemaia gasped, excited.

That wasn't quite the reaction Une was expecting. Kids!

"You're not upset?" Une asked, in all surprise.

"Heck no. Trowa's great. Besides, you don't want to end up some old maid, do you?" Mariemaia asked, with her arms around her mothers shoulders.

"Old Maid?! I'm still a young woman-?! Why you little tease!" Une gawked, watching her daughter burst into laughter and fall off her lap. She was rolling around the floor in hilarity before she abruptly finishing and grabbing her mothers legs in a awkward hug.

"Seriously, I'm happy for you. Congratulations, mom." Mariemaia grinned up at her mom.  
Une shook her head and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

When Trowa arrived to pick Une up for dinner, Mariemaia raced past Gloria to answer the door, almost knocking the poor woman to the floor in her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Trowa. Heard you got the hots for my mom, huh?" Mariemaia smirked, holding the door open for him to come in.

"Mariemaia!" Une and Gloria shouted in unison, both equally embarrassed.

Trowa laughed at their horrified expressions. Outrageous didn't even come close to describing this child. Yup, he definitely liked the kid and know he knew why. She had a mouth like his sassy sister.

Une looked stunning in a yellow off the shoulder silk dress with matching shoes and purse. She looked beautiful in any color, but in yellow she shined. Trowa was dressed in all black, which really brought out his eyes. They checked each other out, before Gloria discreetly coughed.  
They headed for the door but not before Mariemaia got the last word.

"Remember, you bring her back home at a decent hour. And no naughty business, Trowa. Mom has work tomorrow!" Mariemaia called as they walked down the drive way to a waiting car. She probably would have yelled more if Gloria hadn't yanked her back inside.

"Well, you heard her, Anne. No hanky panky tonight." Trowa winked, suggestively.

"Oh shut up." She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own GW. These versions are mine though.  
Thanks for all the nice reviews and support!  
Denotes personal thoughts

The Affair by **Kuno-baby**

Chapter 4

"How much clothing did you buy?" Trowa asked, looking at the mini pile of baby items. Blankets, bibs and bottles were stacked neatly in a pile on Une's dresser.

"I went a little overboard, but Noin's baby shower is today and I panicked at the last moment. I should have bought her gift months ago." Une said. She picked up each item and put it down in the already wrapped gift box, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"It's one baby, not ten. Though, she'll be thrilled with all of it." Trowa smiled, watching her. She was such a perfectionist.

"I'm not used to buying baby things. I just pretty much grabbed anything to be sure, so shut up." Une said, licking her tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows suggestively in reply and patted the bed he was laying on.  
  
They were now an official couple. Everyone knew and had been very supportive. Though some of the reactions were quite hilarious. Sally had given her a wink and a nudge, which they had shared a laugh over. Wufei had just pulled Trowa to the side and warned him of the irrational behavior of women in relationships. Sally then whacked Wufei in the back of his head and they started arguing. Une was beginning to suspect fighting was a sort of foreplay for them. And most of all, Mariemaia and Gloria were all for the romance and made sure to give the couple as much privacy as possible.

"There all done." Une said, tying a yellow bow on the huge box. Yellow was always a safe color when the babies sex was undetermined.

Trowa smiled as he watched her. Though she pretended it was all a chore, he knew how close she was to Noin and excited about her baby.

"Do you ever think about having children?" Trowa wondered aloud, coming up beside her.  
  
"Yes. Before Mariemaia, I hadn't given it much thought. But being her mother is very rewarding. Maybe someday, I'll have one of my own." Une said.

"I think any child of yours would be wonderful. Little mini you's running about, bossing all the other children around." Trowa remarked with a smirk. He got behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey!" Une said, leaning her head against his neck. "My children would be very well mannered and angels."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled her neck. "They'd be little hellions like their mother. Maybe a couple little Trowa's instead. How about that?"

Une sucked in her breathe at the thought of having children. Of having his children. It was a scary yet pleasurable thought.

"How about we start working on that now." He whispered pointedly. His hands slide away from waist to cup her breasts as she melted with a sigh. Off went the shirt and her pants. He removed each article of clothing from her slowly, teasing her soft caresses. When she would have turned around, he'd force her to stay where she was. She heard him taking off his clothes and flushed when he pulled her against him. His touches were a carnal, sensual branding. He kissed all over the back of her neck, biting softly in spots. His hands roamed freely over her breasts, navel, until they drifted lower. Une parted her legs instinctively.

Trowa moaned as he touched her. She was ready for him and it set him on fire. She made him reckless and insane and he couldn't get enough of her. Une gasped as he continued touching her, adding more pressure. Finally when she thought she'd pass out from pleasure, he pulled away to gesture for her to kneel. Coming firmly behind her, he fit himself snugly against her backside. Trowa nipped her shoulder gently and she cried out.

"Open for me, Anne." Trowa told her gruffly.  
  
She did and slowly pushed into her. His thrusts were at first controlled, even, but as she began to move along in tone with him, he became more ardent and impassioned. They drove each other to new heights and soon their cries rang out all through the house.

* * *

The baby shower was a huge success. The room was covered wall to wall with gifts. Almost looked like a maternity shop exploded. Milliardo wisely stayed out of the house the day of the shower. Breast pumps and diapers were making him nervous.

Relena, Hilde, Sally and Une were helping stack up and put away gifts, while the guest of honor was forbidden to do anything to help. All of the invited guest had left an hour ago and the four women were sitting around in Noin's living room catching up on the latest news.

"So how are you and loverboy doing?" Noin asked, causing Relena to chock on her cup of tea and Hilde's eyes to widen.

Giving her friend an evil eye, Une ignored the question to sip her cup of tea.

Sally, Relena and Hilde shared a look, laughing while Noin continued harassing her friend.  
"We're fine, you maniac! Geez." Une sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Good, glad to hear it. So how are the rest of you doing?" Noin asked the others, satisfied she'd tormented Une enough.

"Well, Duo and I are fine. We're thinking of buying a house soon. Living in a junkyard isn't exactly my life's dream." Hilde mumbled around a mouth full of cookie.

"Heero's the same as usual. I-I might be planning a baby shower of my own soon. I haven't gotten the results back yet, but..." Relena nervously said.  
  
Everyone got quiet before the room erupted in screaming and congratulations. Noin was especially happy her child would have a cousin so close in age to play with. She rubbed her large belly at the thought.

"It's not confirmed yet. But I really do think so." Relena smiled happily, crossing her fingers.  
"You're glowing just like Noin. You're pregnant. Oh my God! Can you imagine a kid of Relena and Heero's?" Hilde asked, astonished.

"It's first worlds would be _hn_ or _how dare you_." Sally joked, sending the women into laughter.  
"Well, what about you Sally? How's Wufei doing?" Une inquired.

"The idiot proposed to me the other day. Said it was time to make an honest woman out of me." Sally snorted with her arms crossed.

"Well, you said yes, right?" Relena asked.  
  
"Actually, I said I'd consider it. I'm going to say yes of course, but I think he should squirm a bit for making me wait so long." Sally remarked.

They started laughing again. Sally knew how to handle her man like no other.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Une is the last woman standing. But for long?" Noin grinned, mischievously.

"See if I ever baby sit for you, Lu." Une pouted, dramatically, causing the ladies to giggle. But inside she was thinking. She_ was_ the last one. Hmm, that did not bode well.

* * *

When Une came home that evening, Mariemaia was sitting in the kitchen doing homework and Gloria was cooking. Trowa was probably back at his place but he'd be back after everyone, except her, was in bed sleep. Even though they were open about the relationship, Une refused to openly have Trowa spending the night. Of course sneaking around was another story.

"Hey mom. How was the shower?" Mariemaia asked, looking up from her homework.

"It was very nice. How was school today, honey?" Une asked, sitting besides her daughter at the table.  
  
"Good but boring. God, I hate math!" Mariemaia griped, causing her mother to laugh.

"Mom, if you keep dating Trowa, do you think he'll ask you to marry him?" Mariemaia asked. She started tapping her pencil against the table top.

Gloria stopped stirring the pot of tomato sauce and listened.

"We just started dating, Mari. But if he did, I'd consider it. Does that bother you?" Une sweatdropped.  
  
"No. I'd be happy for you. It's just that he's really nice and fun...and I just want a dad like everyone else has. That's all." Mariemaia mumbled, head bent down.

Une felt her heart break for her child as she and Gloria shared a sad look. Mariemaia would never know her father and it was a terrible shame. If Trieze had lived, she was sure he would have loved her and been a good father.

"Mari, I don't know if Trowa and I will get married. But I do know he absolutely adores you. And that won't ever change. I know you feel cheated that your father isn't here, but I want you to know he would have loved you as much as I do. How could he not." Une said, kissing the child's forehead.

"Thanks." Mariemaia whispered. "Trowa better marry you if he knows what's good for him."

* * *

Une soaked in her bath tub later that night, knowing he'd show up any minute. He didn't bother breaking and entering anymore since she'd given him a house key. God, how time passed quickly the scheme of things, she thought. Noin was about to be a first time mother, Relena could be pregnant even now. Sally was now engaged and Hilde was married herself. It boggled the mind.

"I'd been fighting this relationship for so long, now that I'm happy, people kept pushing for me to change it. Marriage was a huge step. Children were an even bigger step. Would I be ready for it? Am I even the marrying type? Why am I worrying over this?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What a pretty picture you make. Naked and waiting for me. Just what I always wanted." Trowa grinned, stepping into the bathroom.

And he wasn't kidding. She did looked delectable in the tub to him. She'd pulled her up in a twist on top of her head, with a few loose strands falling around her shoulders. Bubbles covered most of her body and all he could see was one knee poking out of the water.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, he dangled two fingers in the warm water near her knee. Une said nothing and just watched him.

"Did you have fun at the shower?" Trowa asked. His fingers tipped toed across her knee and Une stifled a giggle.

"Yes. We had a wonderful time."  
  
"Did you miss me at all today?" he questioned, his hand sinking into the water down by her hip.  
Une grinned and pretended to think about it. "I guess I missed you. Just a little."

"Just a little? Well, I guess I'll have to make more of an impression on you in the future...so you'll always miss me." Trowa said, moving his hand to the side under the water, caressing her between the legs.

Une sucked in her breath at his teasing. "Oh, I definitely think I missed you today."

Trowa smiled as he slid off the tubs edge, removing his hand from the water. Grasping her hands, he lifted her out of the tub. "Let's go to bed. You can show me how much."

And she did.

* * *

Trowa rubbed Une's hair out of her face so he could gaze down at her as she slept. He was crazy in love with her and it was time for the next step. He knew she was still a little weary but he was ready to propose. He didn't want to wait three years like Wufei to propose marriage to the woman he loved. It realistically had been only months not years, but he knew what he wanted out of life and it was her. Finding his soulmate was the easy her of that fact was going to be hell But he was more than up to the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not owned by me. Obviously!  
That is it folks! I had fun writing this. This pairing has really grown on me. Thanks for all the kind words and reviews and for others just stopping by and reading this. I'm plotting my next crazy fic, so stay tuned. Bye!

**The Affair by Kuno-baby**

Chapter 5

"Please, please, please show me the knife trick. I promise I won't try it, I just want to watch." Mariemaia begged, jumping up and down.

Trowa and Cathy were giving Une and Mariemaia a tour around the circus grounds before the afternoons performance. Cat members waved as they passed and quietly gossiped about the attractive woman their Trowa was showing around. Many romantic rumors would be spread this day.

Trowa sweated as Une looked on. "Mari, you know I-"

"It's all right. You can show her the trick, Trowa. Just don't even dare get any ideas of trying them out yourself, Mari." Une said. She gave her daughter the look. You know, the kind that all mothers instinctively use to terrify their children with.

Mariemaia cheered as her mother agreed. Trowa himself was looking on in disbelief but Une just nodded. Cathy laughed at the scene, enjoying seeing her brother so comfortable and happy.  
Taking out a special pair of knives that Cathy had given him from his pant pockets, he proceeded to throw all five with razor sharp accuracy. They hit the target board dead on, impressing Une and Mariemaia.  
  
"Cool. I want to do that when I'm older." Mariemaia exclaimed, to the dread of her mother.

"Over my dead body." Une whispered softly, though Trowa heard and agreed.

"Why don't I go show Mariemaia the acrobats getting reading to warm up for the show? Is that all right with you?" Cathy offered.

Seeing the pleading look in her child's eyes, Une agreed and let her be taken off by Trowa's big sister.

"Why did you let me do the trick now? You've forbidden it before." Trowa asked once they were alone.  
  
"I trust you with her. I know you won't teach her anything dangerous. Though I'd wish she'd out grow this circus phase soon. I don't think my heart can take it." Une said.

"How about I teach her something less fatal, like playing a musical instrument?" Trowa asked, pulling her close, chest to chest.  
  
"Anything but knife throwing!" Une said, shaking her head in dismay.

He kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad you came today to see my act."

"So am I." Une smiled up at him.

* * *

A week later, Trowa came to see his sister before she was getting ready to perform her routine. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He was use to being so calm and not letting anything bother him. Until now.

He walked up behind her just as she was getting her costume out for the show. Sensing him, Cathy turned around and smiled. Not bothering for pleasantries, he got straight to the point.

Cathy gaped open mouthed in shock as Trowa unceremoniously pulled out a black box and opened it. It was huge! Lucky Une. "Trowa! T-That's an engagement ring, isn't it?" she gasped.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. You know how fast gossip travels around here. And yes, I plan on proposing tonight." Trowa said, snapping the ring box close.

Cathy started screaming excitedly as she jumped up to hug her brother. Trowa continued to try to calm her down as he patted her back. He saw from the corner of his eyes fellow performers stopping and staring at the display.

"Congratulations!" Cathy gushed.

"She hasn't said yes, yet." Trowa interrupted.

"You're worried aren't you? Of course she'll say yes." she reassured her brother.

"You don't know her like I do. She's unbelievably stubborn." Trowa sighed, putting away the box in his brown navy bomber jackets pocket.

Cathy asked, looking sympathetic."What would you do if she said no?"

"Then I'll keep asking her until she does. She'll marry me, count on it." he said.

* * *

A few miles away Une and Noin gather for their weekly visit.

"Achoo!" Une sneezed again. She'd been sneezing for the past few minutes. "Stupid allergies."

"You know what they say about sneezing. Means someone is talking about you." Noin joked.  
They were hanging out in the kitchen, while Noin was personally demolishing an entire chocolate cake. Milliardo was out running errands and Une was there to keep her company. With her due date fast approaching, Milliardo made sure she was never alone.

"If anyone's talking about me it's you, Lu." Une remarked, giving Noin a sly wink.

"I'll have you...Oh!" Noin screeched suddenly. She dropped her fork and clutched at her middle. Her face went completely white.

"What's wrong?" Une said, anxious. She rushed over to Noin's seat.

"My water just broke. Sorry." Noin said, sheepishly. Her eyes traveled downward to the fluid seeping through her pale blue maternity dress.

"Aw shi-!" Une shouted in horror. War had never been as scary as this!

* * *

It was four hours before Une was able to track down everyone and get them to the hospital. Not waiting around for Milliardo, Une had left a hastily written note and hauled ass to the hospital. Noin had tried to reassure her friend babies took hours before being born, but her baby decided to make a liar out of her.

"Eight centimeters? That's all? #$%!!!" Noin yelled at the nurse as another contraction hit her. Une was sure her hand would never return to it natural state again as Noin squeezed down hard. Une had been so relieved when Milliardo had shown up, until the big baby had fainted. The infamous lightening count couldn't handle a little labor, so now she was designated coach. Une vowed to kill Milliardo later when he woke up.

"Maybe I'll rethink this having children thing." Une said, watching her friend continually curse.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room, the others waited anxiously. Looking a little green around the collar, Relena laid her head down in Heero's lap. He stroked her hair in comfort. Wufei and Sally were sitting together reading magazines, Duo and Hilde played spades, Quatre and Dorothy watched television and Trowa just sat quietly.

"Relena, are you all right?" Hilde asked, putting down her cards, she worried over her friends ill complexion.

"She's pregnant." Heero bluntly announced.

That got everyone's attention. Soon they converged on the couple offering congratulation while Relena wanly smiled.

"Thank you. Just a little morning sickness, that's all." Relena grimaced, lying her head back down again.

"Well Heero, you better be prepared. You'll be back here in Milliardo's boat in a couple months." Duo smiled.

Heero stopped stroking Relena's hair for a second before glaring at Duo. Duo wisely shut his mouth, causing Hilde to laugh out loud.

"Aren't you worried about Une being in there, Trowa?" Quatre asked his quiet friend.

"She can handle herself and the doctors are there. I'm more afraid of the mental scaring than anything else." Trowa said back.

* * *

Two hours later, Noin brought Christian Zachary Peacecraft into the world. And he was a screamer!

"He's got his father's lungs." Noin joked, exhausted. She couldn't take her eyes off her baby boy. His eyes were blue like his fathers, but his hair was black like hers and he had her features. He'd better have looked like her after all she'd been through to have him.

"Thank you, Anne. You've been such a wonderful friend. I'd love for you to be his godmother." Noin asked, as she gently rubbed his cheeks as he watched her intently.

Une's face lit up with surprise. It was a true honor. "I'd be honored, Lu. But all dirty diapers send his fathers way."

* * *

After the surprise of Noin's early labor, Trowa never had the opportunity to propose that night. It was three days later before Trowa was given another chance. Gloria had taken Mariemaia out to a movie at his request, so they'd have the house all to themselves. Once he'd explained his plans, Gloria had been more than willing to help.

"Okay, everything is in order. Dinner is done, tables set, and house is empty. All I need is for Une to get here." Trowa remarked, studying his handy work.

He'd called ahead and asked her secretary the exact time she'd left the office, so he knew she was due home any minute.

Keys jingled at the front door and Trowa just stood there waiting for her reaction.

"Hi guys, I'm-Oh-!" Une gasped at the sight in front of her. The house was completely dark except for lit candles everywhere. They darted along the hallway, leading toward the kitchen.  
It was so beautiful!

Trowa smiled at her shocked reaction as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. The table was covered in white clothe, with a lovely centerpiece of red roses mixed in with violets, her favorites. One candle provided lighting and a already cooked meal was placed for two at the table.

"Don't worry, I didn't cook it." Trowa commented.

Une laughed, a little teary eyed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She put her arms around him and fiercely held on tight. He slanted his mouth heavily across hers, deepening the kiss. They finally broke it off for a breath of needed air.

"I know I've been impatient with you. Pushed you a lot, but I did it for a reason, Anne. I love you and I wanted you to love me in return. I'm asking you for forever. Will you marry me?" Trowa asked, holding her tightly.

She wasn't surprised or even scared anymore. The minute she'd stepped into the house, she'd known the day had finally arrived. After all her worrying, second guessing and analytical thoughts on how would she respond, she only had one answer.

"You're crazy, you know. But you're my kind of crazy. Yes, of course I'll marry you." Une said, feeling a few more tears rush to surface.

He let out a relieved breath that made her smile. "Good. If you'd said no, I'd have probably kidnapped you and rushed off to some Vegas chapel for a quickie gunshot wedding."

Une laughed for a bit until Trowa reached down into his pocket to pull the ring out. Her eyes widened at the size of it. But the size didn't matter as much as what the ring represented. Taking her left hand, he slid the ring on her finger with ease.

Suddenly he put his arms under her knees and lifted her up in his arms. "You'll have to forgive me, Anne, but dinners the last thing on my mind right now." Trowa said, leaving the kitchen in a hurry and heading for her bedroom.

Kicking the door open with his leg, he quickly strode in and laid her down. They quickly rid each other of clothing. Kissing softly all over her face, he finally rested at her lips, kissing deeply. Their tongues dueled for supremacy. He held her close, stroking his hands up and down her back. Trowa's hands moved around her back to caress her breasts and Une moaned into his mouth. His fingers crawled down over her ribs, teasingly, inciting a giggle.

"You're beautiful, Anne." Trowa said, bringing his hands lower. She jerked as his fingers probed her secrets. She dug her fingernails in his shoulders in response before it tangled in his thick hair. She lifted one leg over his, opening herself for his touch. He stroked her gently, maddeningly slow and she writhed beneath him. Not allowing him the upper hand, Une tentatively caressed his chest before reaching lower between them. Trowa grunted as he jerked against her. Looking into her eyes, he grabbed her legs and parted them as far as they could humanly go. He thrust forward, closing his eyes. Une dug her nails into his back while he thrust his full length within her. They rocked violently back and forth, gasping for breath, moaning in unison. Une arched her back, tossing her head side to side as she screamed with completion. He continued to push into her until he felt tension build out of control and he shouted his pleasure into the night.

* * *

Months later...

Une heaved into the toilet, silently cursing Trowa and every male in existence. They were the cause of mankind's ills! The only reason she wasn't strangling him at the moment was because he was holding her hair back from falling in the toilet.

Was something in the air? First Noin, then Relena and now me. Une moaned as her stomach took another queasy turn.

Even though she didn't feel like it now, she was ecstatic over her pregnancy. They'd foregone the long engagement for a quick marriage ceremony among friends. Their baby had been conceived on the night Trowa proposed and no one was too shocked to hear news she was pregnant. Trowa and Une couldn't exactly lie about it either, people knew how to count!

Finally finished, Trowa helped Une stand up and handed her a cup of mouth wash to rinse her mouth out. After she was done, the proud poppa picked up his ill wife and brought her back to bed, lying down along side her. The got in the spoons position, with Trowa's arm protectively around her middle.

"You still glad you met me, Anne? Hmm, maybe I shouldn't ask that while you're sick. I might not like the results." Trowa said, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

She was only a couple months along and wasn't showing yet, but nothing gave Trowa more pleasure than to caress her flat stomach knowing their child was safely inside.

She weakly laughed. "Even though I may want to kill you at the moment, I regret nothing. I love you, Trowa."

"I love you too."

They remained quiet in bed, just enjoying the time together. He nuzzled her cheek as she snuggled in close.

"The next baby, you're carrying it!" Une joked softly, eyes drifting shut.

"I'll do that." He kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
